


Pen Pals

by SailorLestrade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Letters, Sweet, Thank you note
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:21:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "The Sweetest Man Alive". You and Carter keep in touch with Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pen Pals

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend who sent me a lot of cool goodies!

After the convention and a very nice dinner with Tom as a little diner, you and Carter returned home and Tom continued on his way. He had gave you his address and email to keep in touch, but you had honestly forgot about it until Carter ran up to you with a drawing he had made.

“Aunt (y/n), look what I made!” He said, smiling. He handed it to you. It was a thank you card that he had made for Tom. “Can we send it to him? I want Loki to have it!”

“Of course we can.” You said, rummaging through your things from the convention that night. Finally, you found your program that had his details on it. You smiled and got an envelope. You helped him write the address on the outside.

“Do you think he’ll like it?” Carter asked. “Do you think he’ll remember me?”

“You’re a hard kiddo to forget.” You said, smiling at him. “And don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll love it.”

****

You didn’t hear anything for a week or two, until one day a letter came in the mail addressed to you and Carter. It was a manila envelope and had “Do not bend” stamped on it. You called your nephew into the living room and set on the couch.

“What is it Aunt (Y/n)?” He asked, coming and sitting by you.

“We got a letter.” You said, smiling. Carter was super excited. He absolutely loved it when you gave him mail to open, even if it was just your junk mail. You helped him open the envelope and pulled out the letter inside. You read it to Carter.

“Dear (y/n) and Carter, thank you so much for the drawing! I loved it so much. I actually got it framed and sent a picture of where I put it in my house. I was so excited when I heard from you! I kept waiting, but I figured that you were busy. I had such a great time after the convention. I wouldn’t mind seeing the both of you again. Especially if (y/n) is going to be there. Anyway, I must go. Movies to film, interviews to do. But hopefully you will keep in touch. Luke will probably kill me for giving you my email address, but it is also my Skype email. So we can talk face to face sometime. With lots of love, Tom.”

“Loki has a crush on Aunt (y/n)!” Carter giggled. “Wait until I tell daddy!”

“Oh, so he can just tease me?” You laughed, ruffling Carter’s hair. “Come on, let’s go get my computer and see if we can find him.”

****

So, after finding Tom on Skype and talking with him a few times, you and his conversations continued after Carter went to bed. He was so sweet and funny. And when he invited you to an event, you jumped at it.

“Do you want me to bring Carter?” You asked.

“Well, as much as I would love to see the little guy, I really just wanted to see you.” He said. “Because, I’d like to take you out on a proper date.” He could see you were in shock. “That is, if you want to…”

“I’d love to!” You squealed. “Or, I mean, that’s cool.” He chuckled and smiled.

“Until then.” He said, blowing a kiss at the camera. You both hung up. All Carter and his dad heard that night was you squealing. He looked down at his son.

“What’s all that about?” He asked.

“Oh, Aunt (y/n) is going out with Loki.” Carter said, like it was no big deal. Your brother nodded, unsure of how to react but knowing it was better probably not to ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
